Luminaires are evolving from having a single light source, such as a bulb, to having an array of light sources, such as an array of light emitting diodes (LEDs) distributed over a wider area to achieve a wider distribution of light. While the wider distribution of light offers a variety of benefits, in some scenarios and circumstances it can pose challenges. For example, a luminaire that is set up to light a user's premise and property (residence) may emit light to a neighboring property due to the wider distribution of light. Similarly, some neighborhoods may have light distribution restrictions for various reasons, such as aesthetics, property value, and so on. Such, constraints may require the light distribution from a luminaire to be controlled such that the light is restricted to specific areas while being kept out of other areas.
Typically, to control the light distribution, a conventional light shield, such as the one shown in FIG. 1 is used with the luminaire. The conventional light shield 102 illustrated in FIG. 1 includes a metal or plastic sheet. Once installed, the conventional light shield 102 is fixed and is not adjustable, thereby greatly reducing flexibility in controlling the light distribution from the luminaire. In other words, the conventional light shield 102 provides only one light restriction pattern. For a different light restriction pattern, another conventional light shield that is shaped differently may be required. That is, each desired light restriction pattern may require a respective different light shield resulting in a myriad of different light shields to cover all desired light restriction patterns which is an inefficient and brute force solution.
Further, conventional light shields 102 add more weight to the luminaire causing undesirable wind load and stress on the mounting post 108. Furthermore, as illustrated in FIG. 1, conventional light sheets 102 are configured to be coupled to a housing 106 of the luminaire 104 which limits the precision with which emitted light can be controlled as compared to a light shield that is coupled closer to the light source of the luminaire 104. For example, as illustrated in the light shield arrangement of FIG. 2, individual light shields 206 are disposed adjacent to the light sources. However, in the arrangement shown in FIG. 2, each light source is coupled to their respective light shield, thus requiring numerous light shields in a single luminaire.
Accordingly, in light of the above discussion, there is a need for a light shield that overcomes the above-mentioned shortcomings.